


The Journals of an Alien Mate

by Saphira Nightengale (Sephi902)



Series: Pokemon Stuff [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Male Legendary Pokemon, Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Saphira%20Nightengale
Summary: A Deoxys X Reader story in journal format. Updates in the future.





	The Journals of an Alien Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I made a picture for this
> 
> No Penetration: http://1strode1.deviantart.com/art/Journal-s-of-an-Alien-Mate-cropped-689330394
> 
> Penetration: https://areyoyanimations.tumblr.com/image/162381603285

Journal Entry #1

I don't usually write journals. I never liked the idea, but ever since I found Deoxys, I decided I needed to keep track of our... endeavors... I know it isn't moral to sexually engage with Pokemon, but I didn't start this! Let me begin...

Days earlier, if I can recall correctly, I saw something speeding through the skies at unimaginable speeds. I shrugged it off as just some Pokemon I didn't know, I was half correct. This Pokemon was like nothing I had ever seen before. When I first went to investigate it the first night, I had no idea what I was looking at. It was a relatively short creature with a blue and orange coloration. It wasn't moving when I went up to it. It was silent, crashed in the forests. I felt sorry for the poor thing, so I decided to take it in and try to nurse it back to health.

I had it in my care for weeks before it finally woke up. Its eyes were slim and dark, bright white irises lighting up its small face. I smiled warmly at the sight, giving it the best welcome I could muster. I was afraid it would attack me after seeing I was a human, but it appeared unfazed. I was glad to see that, giving its bandages one last rewrapping. It stared at me the whole time I worked on its wounds, silence stinging the air.

"Er... you'll be able to leave in a few days if that makes you feel better..." I decided to inform the creature. It blinked slowly at me, seeming to understand. I nodded and stood, just a few inches shorter than it. The creature looked around the room curiously, standing and walking on its leg tips. I watched it go. There was a sense of wonder in its movements, that made me happy. I let it wander and went to check on my Pokemon.

This creature, I learned, was an astral Pokemon by the name of Deoxys. Being legendary, it was supposedly genderless. I learned that this was wrong. This Pokemon was very curious. Very. Curious.

Deoxys almost never slept. I assumed he (Yes, if you couldn't guess, I learned he was male) didn't need to or perhaps he had a strange sleeping pattern. I noticed that everytime I slept, he would sorta... watch over me, like a guard almost.

This continued for days.

When I threw out his final bandages, I lead him out the door, setting him free. I thought he would be thankful, but he saw the sky, the trees the grass, the other Pokemon, and retreated back inside, shutting the door behind himself. I frowned, stifling a small laugh.

"Dammit, Deoxys..." I muttered, heading back in to kick him out. Well, I tried to kick him out, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I stormed in and found him laying on the couch, the room spotless around him. I studied the room and hummed.

"Wow... uh... something you're trying to prove, bud?" I laughed softly. He looked at me, silent per usual. I sat in front of the couch and flipped on the television. Some sappy romance movie was playing, the characters kissing on each other and being disgustingly cutesy. Deoxys watched with me a while before he wrapped his tendril arms around my shoulders like the male in the show. I flinched and glanced at his arms.

"Deoxys?" I wondered. He pressed his face against my neck and made an odd, ethereal purring noise. I listened to his odd noise and smiled faintly, allowing him to imitate the television. The couple began to pull their clothes off and get intimate, prompting Deoxys to do the same. He slid his tendrils under my shirt and pulled it off, wrapping them around my breast and giving a slight squeeze. I gasped softly, covering my mouth. I swiftly turned it off before it got way too far. Deoxys paused, releasing his grip slightly.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I questioned, trying to keep my sudden... impulses to myself. Deoxys gave the impression of a smirk and leaned into me, his face right next to my ear.

"I'm mating with you...~," He told me in a weird... Otherworldly voice that echoed and harmonized with itself. I stiffened, gripping his thin arm suddenly.

"Y-you can...?" I was silenced by a lipless kiss, Deoxys wrapped his tendrils around me, pulling me close to his slender frame, pressing our chests together and caressing my body. I whined softly, trying to pull away from him, but something allured me to stay in his grasp. The fact he could actually speak was tossed aside in favor of the flames boiling within us both. I couldn't help myself any longer. I was becoming undone. Deoxys picked me up and carried me off to the other room, dropping me in my bed and hooking the edge of my jeans. I unbuckled my belt and laid back as he ripped them off of me. He placed himself over me, making a series of odd noises in a fit of fevered lust. I couldn't understand a thing he was saying this time, he probably wasn't too focused on articulating the several tones in his voice this time. I just nodded to him, prompting him to pull my shirt off and attempt a kiss again in one motion.

The heat reached its boiling point, drawing me from my shell and into the begging, pathetic mess that seemed to amuse the being. He grabbed my hips firmly, pulling my waist to his. I looked away in embarrassment, biting my lip. He chuckled an ethereal laugh, pressing his large member to my opening, rocking and teasing my entrance. I whined softly, wrapping my legs around him, gripping one of his tendrils.

"D-don't tease me!" I cried. Deoxys nodded and forced himself into me, reaching the very depths of my chasm. I cried out as he hit my cervix. He took this as an invitation to do his hardest, showing his dominance. He bore himself to the hilt, pulling out almost entirely before shoving back in again, continuing his pace and gradually increasing. I panted heavily, covering my mouth and keeping quiet. Deoxys pressed his forehead to mine, pounding as fast as his current form would allow. He panted, breath grazing my face, his closeness was tender. I loved it.

I felt so good that most of my memory isn't coming to me. I just know it lasted for what seemed like forever. And when he was finally ready to empty into me, I couldn't speak. He filled me to the brim with his cum. I shuddered and went limp, my body numb. Deoxys pulled out of me, laying against me as he caught his breath. I looked him over, smiling weakly.

"Stay with me... My love~"


End file.
